<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stupid Rooster Head by reyna0w0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526221">Stupid Rooster Head</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyna0w0/pseuds/reyna0w0'>reyna0w0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Cutesy, F/M, High School, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:47:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyna0w0/pseuds/reyna0w0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo and (Y/N) are always at each other's throats and Kenma is always in between their arguments. Kuroo oversteps his boundary and (Y/N) is done with him. Getting back to his senses, Kuroo tries to apologize but it backfires.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stupid Rooster Head</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>(Y/N) slams the door open, startling the poor pudding head. She groans and makes her way to Kenma's bed, where he is playing Animal Crossing on his switch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma's attention returns to his switch, already knowing why (Y/N) is in his room. </span>
  <b>"Kuroo again?" </b>
  <span>He says, golden eyes stuck to his switch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Yeah!"</b>
  <span> (Y/N) groans. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"He just won't let me be! He always has something to say back to me, no matter what!"</b>
  <span> she says. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma sighs deeply. He is already sick of the two of them who can’t stop arguing whenever they’re together. And every time he has to listen to one of them complain about the other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"What did he do now?"</b>
  <span> Kenma asks, turning off his switch since he can't concentrate on playing while (Y/N) is fuming. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"He had the </b>
  <b>
    <em>nerve </em>
  </b>
  <b>to answer my question out of turn in class. And guess what? He had the audacity to tell the teacher I didn’t know the answer when the teacher asked why he spoke out of turn! The goddamn smirk he gave me! I wanna punch his face so much! He humiliated me in class! Besides all the arguments we’ve had, that was a really low move! Why does he feel the need to do this?! He infuriates me to no end! How do you tolerate him, Kenma?!”</b>
  <span> (Y/N) rants, huffing in annoyance and anger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“I don’t know. We’ve been friends since we were little. Besides, he doesn’t act like that with me. I do feel like wiping that smirk off his face too, sometimes. Although this time, that was a really low move,”</b>
  <span> Kenma replies calmly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma’s calmness makes (Y/N)’s anger dissipate. It always does. She flops onto his bed and sighs. Turning to Kenma, she says quietly, </span>
  <b>“Why does he always act like this?”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“You’re also stubborn and always get back at him without fail,” </b>
  <span>Kenma says with a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“But he always starts it!”</b>
  <span> (Y/N) replies defensively.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“You two really are like cats and dogs. You’ve been bickering with him since forever. I don’t even remember,” </b>
  <span>Kenma says as he scrolls on his phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“That stupid rooster-head just loves to annoy me and I can’t help but react,”</b>
  <span> (Y/N) says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma’s cat-like golden eyes look at (Y/N) and she says, </span>
  <b>“What?”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“I mean you used to be the manager of Nohebi and he’s got something against the captain,” </b>
  <span>Kenma says smoothly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“What? That was in the past and is that seriously the reason why he hates me? That’s just petty then,”</b>
  <span> (Y/N) says in a huff of annoyance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“He doesn’t hate you. Also, it’s not just because of that,” </b>
  <span>Kenma answers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Then what?” </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“You should ask him yourself.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Please, do you think that chemistry nerd would actually answer me if I asked?”</b>
  <span> (Y/N) says, pursing her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>“You never know.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Stop talking so ambiguously,” </b>
  <span>(Y/N) flicks Kenma’s forehead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy winces in pain, frowning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma shrugs and continues scrolling down his Instagram feed. (Y/N) frowns, </span>
  <b>“Well, I gotta go now. Thanks for listening to me rant. Sorry, I always do this.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“It’s not a big deal,”</b>
  <span> Kenma replies. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“See you tomorrow.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Yeah,”</b>
  <span> Kenma nods. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Y/N) leaves his room and Kenma peers out the window, seeing her leave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“You can come out now,”</b>
  <span> Kenma says out loud.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sliding out sheepishly from the closet, the nerd himself appears. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Why do you act like that?” </b>
  <span>Kenma asks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo messes up his hair and sighs. </span>
  <b>“I don’t know...We always have opposing views but she just drives me nuts…”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“You know she’s not Yuna, right?” </b>
  <span>Kenma says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo’s expression turns sullen, </span>
  <b>“I know that but she’s way too similar looking. Even though they have completely different personalities. Her attitude is what gets me and I can’t help myself. You know how I was like with Yakkun during the first year. The fact that we never agree on anything really isn’t helping either. I hate how she makes me feel - especially with a face so similar to Yuna’s.” </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“She also reminds me of how little I actually knew about Yuna. I didn’t know her friends or her family. You know how much I admired her and then she disappeared without warning,”</b>
  <span> Kuroo says, sighing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Still, Yuna isn’t a reason for you to treat (Y/N) like that. You know that she’s really upset about it,” </b>
  <span>Kenma says to his childhood friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Yeah, I really should stop. She has done nothing to me…,” </b>
  <span>Kuroo says, messing up his bed-head even more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“I think I wanna clear it up with her. Can I call her using your phone? I don’t have her number.” </b>
  <span>Kuroo asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma nods and hands him his phone. Kuroo finds her contact and calls.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“Hey. What’s up, Kenma?” </em>
  </b>
  <span>Her voice comes through the phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“It’s me, Kuroo. I wanna-” </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before he finishes his sentence, she cuts the call. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Damn it, she hung up on me,” </b>
  <span>Kuroo mutters under her breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“That’s to be expected. You’re not someone she wants to talk to,”</b>
  <span> Kenma says, matter-of-factly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“I know. I need to call back. I hope she picks up,”</b>
  <span> Kuroo says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He rings her again and waits. As he’s about to end the call, she picks up. </span>
  <b>
    <em>“What do you want?” </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her voice is laced with annoyance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“I just want to clear things up and uh-I’m sorry...,”</em>
  </b>
  <span> Kuroo says, </span>
  <b>
    <em>“Can we meet, please?” </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Y/N) doesn’t respond.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“Did I hear you correctly? Did you just apologize? Am I being pranked right now?”</em>
  </b>
  <span> (Y/N) replies bitterly, after a good 30 seconds of silence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo grits his teeth, knowing he’s the one in the wrong, </span>
  <b>
    <em>“Yes, I’m sorry. Can we meet at the park near Nekoma?”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“And why should I meet you? We’re hardly friends and I’ve no obligation to hear you out,”</em>
  </b>
  <span> (Y/N) spits back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo’s frustration is growing by the minute but he knows he needs to be patient. He really wasn’t the nicest to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“Please just hear me out,”</em>
  </b>
  <span> Kuroo pleads. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Y/N) is surprised that Kuroo hasn’t lost it and started a fight with her like usual. Warily, she decides to meet him. Maybe he really wanted to set things right.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“Okay. Be there in five,” </em>
  </b>
  <span>She says, ending the call.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo deeply sighs, preparing himself to explain why he’s been such an ass to her. He really isn’t painted in the best light. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Okay, she agreed. Thank God.”</b>
  <span> Kuroo tells Kenma.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Good luck, don’t mess it up,”</b>
  <span> Kenma says, taking his phone back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Yeah, thanks,”</b>
  <span> Kuroo says as he leaves Kenma’s room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma sinks into his pillow and grabs his switch. The two of them really take a toll on him. He wishes for them to be normal friends so he can have peace of mind for once.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo shuffles to the park somewhat reluctantly. Palms sweating, thoughts spiraling. He has to convince (Y/N) that he acts like an ass because she looks like someone he knew. She definitely isn’t going to react well...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo sighs, shoving his hands into his pockets as he waits for her. (Y/N) shows up, bored expression intact. Though she is more skeptical than anything else.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“So what do you have to say?”</b>
  <span> (Y/N) shoots immediately. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Erm...I don’t know how to explain without sounding like an asshole,”</b>
  <span> Kuroo says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Don’t worry, you’re already an asshole to me,”</b>
  <span> (Y/N) fires back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Uh...yeah, okay. So you remind me of a friend I used to have who I really admired. But at almost the end of my first year, she disappeared with no warning. That and also, we really don’t have anything we agree on,”</b>
  <span> Kuroo explains, realizing that he sounds like an absolute jerk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He regrets his dumb actions. They started raging war on each other since the second year and ever since, they have been bickering non-stop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Y/N) stood there gaping at him. Was he being serious? </span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> is the reason why he acts like a jerk? Unbelievable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Are you being serious?”</b>
  <span> (Y/N) asks as he stares at him, dumbfoundedly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Uh...yes.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“I can’t believe you. Us arguing over every single thing is because I look like some girl who disappeared on you? You can’t be serious,”</b>
  <span> (Y/N) says, huffing in anger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“...” </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo has nothing to say that can justify his actions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Are you for real? This is not what I could even dream of hearing,” </b>
  <span>(Y/N) says, pacing around restlessly,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“I’m aware that it might mean nothing to you but genuinely I’m sorry. I never meant to take it this far and long. I should have stopped sooner. I’m sorry. Someone disappearing on me has nothing to do with you…,” </b>
  <span>Kuroo says; his last attempt to make things right.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“I literally can’t believe this. I really want to punch you right now. Screw you, I’m out,”</b>
  <span> (Y/N) says, shoving her hands harshly into her pockets and stomping away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo stands there, self-reflecting on what happened. She has the right to be furious with him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Y/N) sulks on her way home. Angry to the core, she really wanted to punch him in the face earlier. The lamest excuse for always getting on her nerves and turning her mood sour since she first transferred. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next day in school, Kuroo walks into class. He tries to approach (Y/N) but she ignores him completely. Usually, they are always arguing but now, she isn’t even acknowledging his existence. He takes his seat, already missing the bickering. They always argued so this was new. An empty feeling sinks into his stomach as his classes merge into one big blur.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tries, again and again, to get her to react to him but she simply refuses to acknowledge him. She really is pissed.  Kuroo sighs, realizing this entire thing is because of him being immature. They could have been normal friends but he had to act like that and now, he misses her. Even the bickering he misses. Maybe the reason why he never let go of the bickering is that it was his one way to talk to her since they really never talk besides that. She’s close to Kenma and Kenma-approved people were never bad people. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He ruffles his hair in frustration as he makes his way to the gym. Maybe volleyball practice will clear his mind. Kenma is there with the rest of the team. He stares at Kuroo, immediately knowing he messed up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yaku looks at Kuroo and asks Kenma, </span>
  <b>“What happened to Kuroo? He looks like he got hit by a bus.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“He messed up big time,” </b>
  <span>Kenma replies, leaving Yaku confused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo snaps back to reality when practice starts. It takes his mind off of the empty feeling and his actions towards (Y/N). </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The week drags on in the same manner. (Y/N) refuses to talk to Kuroo and she doesn’t confide in Kenma either. She still talks to him, of course, but no more of the rants. Kuroo is miserable after finally realizing that truly how important (Y/N) is to him and hating himself for taking it too far.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Y/N)’s week also drags on. As much as she found his actions so immature, a part of her misses the bickering they always do. After all, when she had first transferred here, her parents had divorced recently. Her home situation hadn't been the most ideal and she had to transfer. At the same time, being separated from her sister, it had all taken a toll on her. Their constant bickering brought back the spunk in her and she became really good friends with Kenma as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She is still pissed about Kuroo humiliating her and his sorry reason why but despite that, she still misses the stupid rooster head.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unbeknownst to the two of them who started off arguing, they had started growing fond of one another as their bickering became the norm. The silence of the week really made them understand what they really thought of one another. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Y/N) sits in the library, pondering over the boy that drives her mad with anger. Kuroo sits on the bleachers, wiping his sweat, pondering over the girl that he drives crazy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The weekend arrives with the two still not exchanging words or even glances. Kuroo resolves to try one last time to be honest with (Y/N) and apologize sincerely. He gets her number from Kenma who hesitantly gives it to him because (Y/N) is his friend and he doesn’t want Kuroo to mess things up even more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Getting a hold of the number, he texts her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s Kuroo. I got your number from Kenma, don’t blame him, I forced it out of him. I know you probably don’t wanna hear anything from me. All I want to say is that I’m genuinely sorry. This entire time I was being immature and my reasoning for all of this was unjustified and stupid. I went too far in class. I had no right to treat you like that. I don’t ask you to forgive me but I’d like to talk it out at least...This week was the longest and I felt terrible. I miss you. I don’t deserve to say that but I do miss you. Please, if you have the heart to at least hear me out once more, I’ll be waiting at the same park. I’ll wait there all day even if you won’t come. Again, I’m sorry.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Y/N) reads the long text Kuroo sent. She still feels a little angry but she feels the sincerity in his words as well. It was true that he helped her feel better about her messy family situation by getting her mind off of it but he really didn’t have to come at her like that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, she decides to meet the fool. Wondering why she’s even giving him a chance. She walks over to the park. The sun is high up in the sky, clouds filling the bright blue sky. A beautiful day for such a bitter reason to meet someone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo is leaning against the slide in the park when (Y/N) comes into view. Surprised, he almost falls but he manages to keep himself upright. (Y/N) faces him and says, </span>
  <b>“I don’t know why I’m here but you got this shot only.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Thank you, really thank you for coming. I thought you wouldn’t.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Y/N)’s eyes stare right into his and she doesn’t reply. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo continues, </span>
  <b>“First of, I’m really sorry. After collecting my thoughts and everything, I know that I was acting like a complete asshole but I also realized why I did that. I think a part of me resented my friend for disappearing on me like that and that I also missed her. Though, I shouldn’t have treated you like that. I regret that very much but truly, I liked bickering with you a lot more than I thought. We always argued but it was fun, though it may not have been like that for you. I messed up big time and hurt you, for that, I’m really sorry. It may seem empty but genuinely I feel bad. The entire week of you ignoring me was painful but it gave me clarity on everything.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Y/N) listens to him, silently. She processes everything he says and sighs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Look, I’m going to be honest with you. I didn’t like what you did at all and most of the time, our arguments may have made me upset. Though, I can’t deny that it did help me feel like myself again. I don’t know why I’m telling you this but I’m going to. My parents divorced so I transferred here because I went with my mom and she got a job here. My sister, Yuna, went with our father.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Wait Yuna?”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Yuna is the girl I’m talking about,” </b>
  <span>Kuroo says, shock covering his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Wait what?”</b>
  <span> (Y/N) asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Oh wait, she did study in Nekoma even when we lived away from here,”</b>
  <span> (Y/N) says as she remembers it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“No wonder you looked so similar to Yuna. You’re her sister. So she left because of your parents’ divorce. Why didn’t she tell me anything though?”</b>
  <span> Kuroo says, looking at (Y/N).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“She has always been closed off. Even though, we are twins,”</b>
  <span> (Y/N) says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Wait but you guys don’t look exactly the same. Similar, yes but not exactly the same,”</b>
  <span> Kuroo says, confused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“That’s because we are fraternal twins,”</b>
  <span> (Y/N) explains.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Ah, that makes sense.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“So like my sister is the reason why you been treating me like this? I really deserve better,”</b>
  <span> (Y/N) says with a deep sigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Aside from all this new information, one thing is true that I was badly affected by my parents’ divorce and transferring but you and Kenma made me feel better. Our arguments and debates brought me back to how I was, along with Kenma’s calm support. So yeah, it wasn’t just the worst thing in the world. There were times when you genuinely hurt my feelings but I think I did the same to you,”</b>
  <span> (Y/N) says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Yeah, I’m sorry about that. Really,” </b>
  <span>Kuroo says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“I’m still not forgiving you for the humiliation, okay? Just don’t do that again,”</b>
  <span> (Y/N) says, a smile creeping up her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo grins, </span>
  <b>“Yeah. Never again. I’ll work for my forgiveness!”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“And...I missed you too…,”</b>
  <span> (Y/N) adds quietly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo hears it clearly and almost topples her over in a hug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“You stupid rooster head! Do you want to kill me?!” </b>
  <span>(Y/N) yells as Kuroo laughs, still hugging her tightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“I don’t know why I didn’t notice earlier but (Y/N), I think I like you,”</b>
  <span> Kuroo says, grinning like a fool.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“W-what?!” </b>
  <span>(Y/N) says, turning completely red.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“I like you, (Y/N),”</b>
  <span> Kuroo says again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“I heard you the first time!”</b>
  <span> (Y/N) yells as she pushes him away, her face flushed red.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo laughs and a smile envelops her face, making her shine under the beautiful blue sky. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>